Little Willow
by QTXAdsy
Summary: No one lives forever. Everyone knows that. Yet for one Blood elf, the thought of it is all too scary to think about for her husband...now in his dying breaths...songfic with song by Paul McCartney


**...Er, wait, what's this? Something published from QTXAdsy? Oh shit! It is! No don't think I've gotten over my Writer's Block yet...this is a special oneshot that needed to be done for family issues going on here. This is dedicated to my Sister's fiancee's brother's friend...who is the last few days, was killed in a violent district close to where he lived. As you can imagine, we're all pretty shocked by this and I thought that I had to do something to be a tribute to this person. **

**Now with a oneshot it should be easy, but with heavy Writer's block, that idea can be thrown out of the window. Yet with the recent events of what has happened, it made me want to get this done. This is also the first time I've done a songfic, which I _hope _it's ok. Anyway, the song is 'Little Willow' By Paul McCartney just for those who have never heard of it before. This is with Femur and Nalyn again, I have them in another oneshot you can check out. So I hope you'll be ok with this. Here we go. **

* * *

><p><strong>Little Willow<strong>

_Bend, little willow _

_Wind's gonna blow you _

_Hard and cold tonight _

The withered old Troll lay there on his bed, his Blood elf wife by his side holding his hand. It would be his time to go now. Nalyn knew about this since she secretly married Femur many years ago that his lifespan would be much shorter than her own, but now that he was on the edge of death, she still felt pretty emotional. Just felt like it had all happened so fast for her, even if it had been several decades now.

_L__ife, as it happens _

_Nobody warns you _

_Willow, hold on tight _

"…What be wrong…?" Femur asked weakly, his hand shaking as he held her smaller hand in his. The Blood elf couldn't control her tears as they went down her perfect face.

"I...I need you," Nalyn replied, her voice croaking. "I can't live on in this world without you!"

The dying Troll gave a small smile, and then cupped her check with his hand. "You be so beautiful, still look da same after all dis time."

Nalyn lowered her head sadly, with her long age span, her hair may have now looked different (originally being short hair that went down to her shoulders and now long and free) but her face hadn't changed a day since they first met. It was something she cursed about; she wanted to look as old as him and die alongside him, rather than spending the rest of her life without him by her side.

_Nothing's gonna shake your love _

_Take your love away _

_No one's out to break your heart _

_It only seems that way... hey _

"Where be da elf that made me feel good 'bout me? Da one who would always be dere by ma side? Da one who had some great kids with me?" Femur asked softy, the former Hunter would, even in his dying moments, would do anything to make sure Nalyn would be happy.

By now, Nalyn couldn't control herself as now she was starting to sob uncontrollably. "Please, what will I do?"

"Many 'tings," Femur replied smiling, "Da kids will be parents themselves soon and will be needin' a great grandparent." He then let out a short cough.

Time was running out for him.

_Sleep, little willow _

_Peace gonna follow _

_Time will heal your wounds _

"Femur!" She cried when his coughing starting to get worse.

"Oh please, silly woman," Femur chuckled clearing his throat. "I've been in far worse let me tell yer." Then he remembered something he needed to give her, turning over slightly to the left to pull up something.

This caught the attention of the Blood elf's attention of what he had planned. When she saw what it was, she gave a slight gasp. There in front of her was a handcrafted Trollish shield with something written in the center of it. Looking closer at it read 'Death is nothing, love is all.'

"I-It be…" Femur tried to speak, but he was growing weaker by the second as his cough worsened.

_Grow to the heavens _

_Now and forever _

_Always came too soon _

Nayln chocked back a gasp. Unless there was some magic potion of somesort to make him young again, the game was up for her Troll husband.

_Little willow _

As his cough died down, Femur looked over to his Blood elf wife with a loving look in his eyes. "Before I go, dere be only one 'ting I want ya to do."

Nayln leaned closer to him; she'd now do anything for him in the state he was in.

_Nothing's gonna shake your love _

_Take your love away _

_No one's out to break your heart _

_It only seems that way... hey _

"…Just leave me alone, pretty elf." Femur said softly. As expected, Nalyn gasped. "I don't wanna ta see me in da state before death." The Blood elf didn't move. Though despite this, inside of her was telling her to go now and let her dying Troll husband to be left alone.

_Bend, little willow _

_Wind's gonna blow you _

_Hard and cold tonight _

"…Femur…" Nayln sobbed cupping the side of his check. "…I-I love you. You mean everything to me…" And with that, she kissed him for the last time. The kiss was a far cry from the days when each kiss they would share would be passionate. Still, this kiss meant everything to the couple.

_Life, as it happens _

_Nobody warns you _

_Willow, hold on tight _

Slowly standing up, Nayln took one last look at _her_ Femur before leaving the room. Even in his dying state, she had to admit that he still had that handsome charm from all those years ago. _"Sleep well, my love," _She thought as she walked out of the room. Tears were now coming down like a waterfall, yet she was too numb now to sob.

Femur's eyes flickered a bit, then slowly, they closed. As did his breathing stopped. _"You be safe pretty elf of my heart," _thought Femur before he silently passed away.

_Ah, little willow _

_Little willow _

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope that was ok, I don't know but something didn't seem right about this. But in case of my Writer's block, this is hopefully a step in the right direction to get away from it. Review please and tell me what you think.<strong>


End file.
